Regret
by purple-lamb
Summary: Regret focuses around Draco Malfoy and his consciece where a heart felt decision changes the course of the future however will Draco repeat past mistakes?
1. Prologue

**Hi there, this is my first EVER attempt at a fanfic. Ever. I'm really hoping it will be good, I have no idea what the length will be yet I haven't even drawn out a proper plan. In this fanfic there is NO Voldemort, he died the first time otherwise the plot would just be too hard to tie in with what my story is eventually going to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or rights of the Harry Potter series, I wish I did, however J.K Rowling does.**

Prologue:

Mr Draco Malfoy had it all, the looks, the money, the perfect wife and family, yet Mr Draco Malfoy was not entirely satisfied. Mr Draco Malfoy had some regrets in life and try as he might he could never forget the harm and hurt he had caused in his adolescence which in turn had resulted in his now feared reputation. As Mr Malfoy sat there in his family's manor, reminiscing, he desperately wanted to rewrite the past; he wanted friends that were not scared of him nor were with him for personal gain. As much as he loved his son, he wanted a wife he actually loved and shared the same interests and challenged his wits. Mr Draco Malfoy was not fulfilled- his life had so far been a lie.

Draco Malfoy sat there in the emerald chair staring at the Victorian fire place, where the flames flirtatiously danced and occasionally sparked creating miniature fireworks, tired as he was he was dreading heading to bed where that demon woman, Astoria waited for him. Draco sighed, it was getting late he needed to sleep, and tonight was their scheduled night for producing another heir to the Malfoy fortune. Draco rose out of the chair unwillingly and slowly paced around the manor's library, stalling for time before he had to romp with the demoness. A small blue book caught his eye, Draco never bothered to look at the books in his library it reminded him too much of his cruel father. Draco however was drawn specifically to this book; he reached out and grabbed it, at that moment the floor opened, exposing a set of stone steps. Draco was shocked he knew his father was sneaky, but not this sneaky, or perhaps his father did not even know about this, maybe it was his Grandfather's? Draco's curiosity got the better of him and he made his way down into the dark cellar. "Lumos," Draco muttered, his wand was a beacon of light in the sinister darkness that lurking in front of him. He made his way down the numerous crumbling stone steps. At last he stepped onto the ground and the room lit up in a blaze. The room was massive, it was easily the size of the library, the dining room and the entertainment room combined and it was full of magical artefacts. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him, he spied what suspiciously looked like a shrivelled monkey hand, numerous books that obviously contained dark magic he saw newspaper clippings of Voldemort rising to power all those years ago, yes this was his father's cellar alright. Draco set off to explore and see if the artefacts had any use for them other than causing or inflicting pain. He came to a battered looking shelf which was holding a peculiar object with a note attached to it. Draco picked up the note, 'This is a tempus transuerso which will transport the user back in time to a moment they wish they could start again... admonens hoc est permanens, tantum uti si vere sentire paenitentia vis mutare', Draco could not understand the last bit but he read on, 'To use the tempus transuerso think back to what you feel regret and want to change and concentrate on it.' Draco thought about what he wanted to change- everything. Draco concentrated on the moment when he could really change what was going to happen- the start of Hogwarts. I want to go back to the very minute I was heading to platform nine and three quarters, Draco thought desperately. Draco waited for a sign, a magical pull or something but nothing happened, stupid thing doesn't even work he thought, he put the tempus transuerso back on the shelf and made his way back up to the library. Defeated, Draco made his way to the bedroom where Astoria hungrily waited for him.

"Draco, dearest, whatever took you so long?" Astoria purred hungrily.

"I was reading something in the library, I am really tired Astoria, could we please do this another night?" Draco feigned a stifled yawn.

"Fine," Astoria pouted and wiggled her index finger, "but Draco you should know as a woman, I have certain needs that need to be fulfilled."

"Goodnight Astoria," Draco sighed as he turned away and walked to his own bed chamber.

Draco Malfoy went to bed that night expecting everything to be the same monotonous routine that he had become accustomed to of late, how very wrong he was indeed...

**A/N: Ok so this was my first attempt at a fanfic of Harry Potter. Reviews would be very much appreciated so I know how I'm doing, whether you like it or loathe it, review, please. So the next instalment can be anytime a few days or a week, I am going to start it straight away. At the moment I have no idea where this is going to lead but there WILL be romance ;)**

**Oh and the tempus transuerso means time reversal and the other Latin bit, ****hoc****est****permanens****, ****tantum****uti****si****vere****sentire****paenitentia****vis****mutare**** means ****warning this is permanent, only use if you really feel regret for what you want to change. More stuff will unravel about the tempus too. So stay tuned. **


	2. Déjà vu

**Chapter One: Déjà vu **

"Draaaaaco, wake up, come on my big little boy, time to wake up," crooned a familiar voice, it sounded so much like his Mothers, but she was dead, it couldn't be her.

Draco opened his steel grey eyes and saw a familiar heart shaped face filled with love and adoration- his mother.

"Draco dear, you must get ready, you start Hogwarts today, go on, put your robes on, they're just over there beside the dresser," Narcissa Malfoy softly spoke and turned to leave the room.

This was impossible, that bloody contraption must have bloody worked. A panicked Draco raced over to his golden framed mirror and looked at his pre-adolescent state. Oh fuck he thought, I really am starting over, and worse I have to go through puberty again. Draco began hyperventilating, what was he going to do? He was a grown man trapped in a little boy's body, he was seriously screwed. Draco pause in between his rapid intakes of breathing, but this is what he had wanted, in a way he got what he asked for, he was not going to waste it. He made his way over to the looming black dresser in the corner of his spacious room; his robes were folded neatly on a small stool, ready for him to put them on. He noticed an eerily familiar serpent badge lying on top of the pile of clothes, he shuddered, this time around he was not going to be in Slytherin.

After he was dressed Draco made his way down grand stairs to the dining room where his mother and father awaited him. "Good morning, Mother, Father."

"Good morning Draco, I trust you are looking forward to arriving at Hogwarts, might I add if you somehow don't make it into Slytherin let's just say I won't be let's say... 'happy'," Lucius Malfoy spoke in a dangerous whisper.

"Yes father, I will try be sorted into Slytherin to uphold our family tradition," Draco lied; he was not going to be sorted into Slytherin, not if he could help it. He looked at the man who was his father by birth and name but not by love, he was not going to spend his adolescence pleasing this man again, he was going to change his future. He looked again at the man who was destined to a future of insanity, if only he knew what was coming to him, then he might be more happy.

At quarter to Eleven the Malfoys left the manor by floo. With a flash of green flames they stepped out onto the hidden train platform at Kings Cross. Draco could not believe this was happening he saw all his former classmates and bullied victims and vowed that he would not repeat his old life. He searched around the platform and he could see a young Hermione saying goodbye to her parents. Draco remembered the time he saw Hermione after Hogwarts and she was beautiful, her bushy hair had tamed into feminine waves cascading down her slim back, and those buck teeth had eventually grown into her mouth and she now had quite the dazzling smile, oh and her rack... and she was quite stunning... her rack and ass was stunning too. Those quizzical hazel eyes flashed up and met Draco's grey eyes and he smiled.

"Filthy, just filthy, look Narcissa, Draco, another mudblood going to Hogwarts, what a disgrace that the old fool still lets them in," Lucius Malfoy spat.

Draco looked down out of shame for his father, how could anyone be that prejudiced to another human? Blood was blood regardless whether it originated from a pureblood or a muggle born. The thought was beyond Draco, and how did he, himself used to think like that?

"Draco darling, you better get on the train now, you'll want to get a good seat, and I am sure Crabbe and Goyle will be waiting for you," Narcissa smiled at him, she was going to miss her son.

"Draco," came the cold and pompous voice of Lucius Malfoy, "be sure to represent our family well and do try not to mix with mudbloods or blood traitors."

"Yes father," Draco said through gritted teeth, "Anyway I must board the train now, goodbye Mother, Father."

"Goodbye my little Draco, I love you," Narcissa Malfoy said as she swooped in for a hug.

Draco turned away from his parents and boarded the train, he was going to change the future. Not long after he boarded the train, Crabbe and Goyle soon found him.

"Hello Draco, do you want to sit with us?" came the soft voice of Crabbe.

"Er- no thank you Crabbe," said Draco, he felt bad for lying so he twisted the truth, "I promised I would meet someone, I might see you later though."

Draco made his way up the train passage on his own and to his left, he spotted a flustered and nervous looking Hermione Granger alone in a compartment. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and what is your name?" he said to the young witch.

"Oh, I am Hermione, Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you," she smiled and extended her hand.

Draco thought that this surely would be his chance at redemption, if he made friends with the muggle born witch, surely it would be a step away from his father. Lost in thoughts, he missed the knock at the carriage door and in came a dishevelled Neville Longbottom. "Has anyone seen my toad? His name is Trevor."

"No sorry, I haven't seen him" came Hermione's voice.

Draco looked up, "don't worry you will find him eventually but I can help you now, Accio Trevor." The toad came flying into the carriage and into Neville's waiting arms and Neville took a seat, still holding the toad, opposite Hermione.

"How did you do that?" came Hermione's voice, "that is really advanced magic! We don't learn that until fourth year! Could you show me how to do that?"

"Oh I picked it up from my father, he always uses it, he's too lazy to get anything the normal way," Draco invented wildly. Shit! How stupid am I? Draco thought; I should not be using fourth year magic in my first year.

Draco looked up and saw Blaise Zabini wandering the train, looking lost, "excuse me," he yelled to Zabini, "Do you want to join us?"

Zabini looked over towards Draco and smirked, "Sure, why not? I've got no one to sit with."

Not long after a boy with messy black hair and crooked glasses walked in followed closely by none other than a Weasley with bright red hair and a face splattered with freckles.

"Hey, could we sit here please?" Harry Potter asked earnestly.

"Sure," Hermione smiled as she moved her books off the seat so Potter and Weasley could sit down. "This is Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and I am Hermione Granger."

"My name is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter," Ron said arrogantly.

The carriage gasped, all except Draco, they could not believe the famous Harry Potter was here and would be going to Hogwarts. Draco looked at Potter who he'd previously claimed had enjoyed the attention, but looking at him now, all he saw was a young and uncomfortable boy who did not understand the whole truth to his fame, Draco pitied Potter and tried his best to divert attention away from him. "So what house do you think you will be sorted in to?" Draco asked.

Weasley looked up and said, "I want to go into Gryffindor, and if not then I suppose Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad."

"Well I want to be in Ravenclaw, or if I don't make it into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor wouldn't be bad either," Hermione Granger said matter-of-factly.

"I for one do not want to be in Slytherin, I haven't decided which house yet though," Draco said.

"I really want to be in Gryffindor, but I don't really think I'm cut up to be a Gryffindor, I'm probably more like a Hufflepuff..." Neville uttered.

"Well I don't care what House I am in, as long I make friends," Harry Potter said.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or maybe even Slytherin, just not Hufflepuff," said Zabini.

With that the group of six chatted animatedly as the blurry green English country-side rushed past them. Hours past and the food trolley had come in, Potter had shouted the lot of them, and Draco was beginning to think that Potter was not so bad after all. Hogwarts was looming on the horizon and everyone was excited, Draco could hear Ron telling everyone that his two brothers said they had to fight a troll, Draco chuckled. Not too long after the train stopped and he heard a familiar voice booming, "first years, over 'ere follow me now."

**A/N: This chapter is more like a filler, it is really to introduce main characters the next chapter is along the same lines too. And yes I am aware I could have used a time turner, but imagine how many turns poor Draco would have to do. If you think that Narcissa Malfoy is too nice, too bad, this is my opinion of her she spoils Draco and would bend to his will, she loves her son dearly. Lucius Malfoy **watch this space** dun dun dun -Star wars music- PLEEEEEEASE review so I know I am doing something right... or wrong whatever just let me know, maybe even pointers for making it better? Or some future plot ideas. Who you want as a future romance with Harry other than Ginny and Hermione I already have suitors for them ;)**


	3. The sorting

**Chapter two: The Sorting**

Draco Malfoy was trembling with excited, this was the moment he was going to disobey his father and start a new chapter towards his future, and then he could go back to his own time and see what his life had become. A stern looking Professor McGonagall greeted the first years at the doors to the castle, it was a cold night and she ushered them inside quickly.

"Hello first years, as you know here at Hogwarts we have four houses that every new student is sorted into, these houses will be like your family as you will remain in them for the next several years. These houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, now each of these four houses have noble histories and distinct values on which a student is selected," McGonagall said matter-of-factly, it was if she had rehearsed this introduction. "Now follow me," and she led them into the dining hall.

The children gasped at the sight before them, floating candles and the ceiling showed the Milky Way, Draco was amazed last time he was seething at Potter's rejection to notice the beauty that surrounded him.

"When you hear your name, you will come up and put on the sorting hat and be sorted into your house," McGonagall spoke loudly so that all the first years could hear, "Let the sorting begin!"

The tattered old hat opened the rip in its fabric just above the brim and sung the sorting song for the year, Draco could have sworn it was different to the original song.

"Abbot, Hannah"

The hat deliberated for a minute or two... "HUFFLEPUFF" it cried and applause from the Hufflepuff table was deafening.

"Biggot, Brian"

A thin, sullen looking boy with his hair plastered down with gel or grease, Draco couldn't tell, made his way up to the stool, "Slytherin!" the hat yelled and the Slytherin table politely clapped as he made his way over.

"Bones, Susan

As soon as the hat touched her head it cried "HUFFLEPUFF," the deafening applause one again made its presence as Susan raced over to little Hannah Abbot.

"Boot, Terry"

An eager boy ran up to the stool and grabbed the hat and rammed it onto his head, "RAVENCLAW!" boomed the sorting hat.

"Bullstrode, Millicent"

A curvaceous girl who was nowhere near fat made her way up to the stool with the hat resting upon it, Millicent was not what Draco would call pretty but she had a unique quality about her, her jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes were her most redeeming features. She placed the hat on her head... Slytherin Draco thought and not long after the hat yelled out "Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

Crabbe waddled his way up to the stool and put the hat on, "Slytherin!" the hat yelled.

"Davis, Tracee"

A tall thin girl with long blonde hair made her way up to the hat, Draco could see every boy eyeing her, knowing that in a few years she would be ripe for the picking, she was breathtakingly beautiful, she put the hat on her head and flashed a huge smile, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.

On and on it went...

"Granger, Hermione"

A nervous looking Hermione walked up to the hat and put it on her head, her sorting took a while, Draco guessed it was tied over two houses, "Ravenclaw!" the hat finally yelled, and Hermione practically flew off the chair. Hmm that was strange Draco thought, she was in Gryffindor last time... wasn't she?

"Hathaway, Isabella"

A girl with wavy blonde hair walked slowly up to the stool, she looked a little apprehensive about putting the old battered hat on her beautiful shiny hair, finally she did and the hat took its sweet time deciding where to put her. Finally the hat called out Ravenclaw and she raced off to sit next to a bewildered looking Hermione who was shocked to see someone move that fast.

"Longbottom, Neville"

Neville took terrified, actually more petrified he could barely move, slowly he made it to the stool and put the sorting hat on... "Hufflepuff!" the hat bellowed. Again that was strange Draco thought surely Longbottom was in Gryffindor last time?

"Parkinson, Pansy"

A pretty and petite innocent looking girl with a mop of luscious mahogany hair bounded forwards to put the hat on her head, "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled soon after it was placed upon her.

"Potter, Harry"

The hissing of whispers were sounding as soon as Potter's name was read and the whispers followed him until he made it to the sorting hat, almost everyone was holding their breath that Potter would be in their house. The sorting hat deliberated for a while and the anticipation of the school was growing, "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat, the cheers were thunderous and echoed the dining hall well after the applause had stopped.

"Malfoy, Draco"

At last it was his turn, he practically ran to the battered hat on the stool, he picked it up fervently and placed it on his white blonde head.

"Another Malfoy at last," the hat spoke in Draco's ear, "but you're a different type of Malfoy, eager to prove yourself is the only quality that resembles the norm of the Malfoy family, hmm you're certainly smart and definitely courageous and very loyal, but where to put you?" Please, please, please not Slytherin Draco begged in his head. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure about that? Slytherin will help you prove yourself it will help you on the path to greatness." Please no, I don't want to be in Slytherin. "It is your decision, after all I am only a hat, then it better be RAVENCLAW!"

Draco felt a rush of relief, he was not in Slytherin like his sadistic father, he made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and Hermione beamed at him as he sat next to her.

"Stone, Haidee"

A smug little girl with delicate blonde hair with ringlets and an emerald bow headband walked arrogantly up to the stool and carelessly put the hat on her head, she barely put it on before it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron marched up to the hat with a slight green tinge on his freckled face and put the hat on, it had barely touched his head and it yelled, "Gryffindor!" Ron fell off the chair in shock, the dining hall began to chuckle as Ron ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Last but not least, Zabini, Blaise."

Zabini haughtily made his way up to the old hat and placed it on his head, "Ravenclaw!" the hat feebly yelled. Draco clapped hard, he liked Zabini, he always felt that Zabini was not a true Slytherin and was glad he also got a chance at redemption too.

The feast was grand, and soon Draco became very full and was led to Ravenclaw tower with all the other tired first years by an eager pimpled Percy Weasley and a graceful Penelope Clearwater. Draco climbed numerous stairs, he would have to get used to this now that he was in Ravenclaw, he thought about Slytherin briefly and how he would go down to common room that was cold and polluted with green... now where was the Slytherin common room? Draco thought. At long last he along with the other first years finally arrived at the Ravenclaw doorway to the common room.

"Now here in Ravenclaw tower, we do not have a password like every other house, but a question that challenges you to think, after all _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'_ and if you don't get the question right then you can give the password which is Athena, but only if you get the question wrong more than 10times," Percy Weasley said enthusiastically with a gleaming prefect badge rest on the left side of his chest.

"What occurs once in minute, twice in a moment and never in a thousand years?" A silver raven door knocker asked.

"The letter M," a confident Percy Weasley answered and he pushed his horn rimmed glassed further up on the brim of his long thin nose.

"Nicely answered," the knocker replied and the door swung open to let everyone in.

The common room was picturesque, it had panoramic views of the Hogwarts grounds, Draco could see for miles, he was not the only one admiring their common room, most of the first years mouths were dragging on the floor.

"Ooooh it is so pretty!" a sweet voice chimed, it came from the Hathaway girl whose azure eyes were wide with rapture.

"It certainly is a sight to be held," Draco barely heard the words escape Hermione's mouth.

"All right, you have tomorrow to see it, now get to bed, your dormitories are just up the stairs, girls to the left and boys to the right," as he pointed out the middle right stair well leading upwards.

Draco collapsed on his bed and shut his industrious grey eyes, barely containing himself, the ecstasy of the prospect of a new beginning was overwhelming and he started to let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny Mate?" an annoying mosquito sounding voice ringed in his ear, he opened his pale rose pink eyelids slowly to see the eager face of Terry Boot right in his face.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Draco recoiled backwards, the damn Aussie almost gave him a heart attack.

"Sorry mate, ye just looked so happy and I wanted te know why ye were so happy."

"Oh, no reason really, just glad to be away from home and start my journey in life," Draco smirked.

**A/N: Yes I know I switched the house placements up... a lot but it is all for good reason for future plot development. I did however seriously consider placing Harry in Hufflepuff because Harry is so loyal to the people he loves and Ron in Slytherin because he's quite a selfish person in my opinion... but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The new characters I made are important too :3 I cannot wait to switch P. it'll probably be told more in 1****st**** person now and through different characters, so tell me if I confuse you in the future. Also Draco's 'forgetfulness' is important so pay attention to it, you'll see soon enough why it is happening. Private message me if you think you know what it is. And yes this is another filler chapter, tiring I know, but necessary. Please Review it would really help me improve and give me some ideas or what you want in the next chapter for example Draco on a pogo stick, something whacky but something I can incorporate into my writing. And with Terry's accent, imagine a mosquito that can talk it is a very EXTREME aussie accent, so Australia don't hate on this kiwi.**


End file.
